Current tables and table tops are restricted to either indoor or outdoor uses and have very little versatility. For example, certain existing tables and table tops have restricted portability due to their size and/or weight. Most of the currently existing portable table tops have permanently attached, collapsible/foldable legs, but are incapable of being disassembled for transport purposes. Alternatively and when configured for disassembly, existing portable tables are difficult to disassemble often requiring tools for disassembly as well as a prolonged time period for doing so. Furthermore, many of these portable table tops are not readily adaptable for different activities including, but not limited to, patio/porch use, outdoor/lawn gaming, parks and general recreation, outdoor sporting and concert events, tailgate parties, camping, gardening, and beach use.
Therefore a need exists to provide table(s) and table assemblies that overcome the limitations of the above mentioned portable tables and table tops and that allows for an entire variety of uses including at least, but not limited to, patio/porch use, outdoor/lawn gaming, parks and general recreation outdoor sporting and concert events, tailgate parties, camping, gardening, and beach use.